


Release of Pressure

by rahelawriter



Series: For Your Patronage [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Clothed Sex, Discussion of Sex Toys, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: The Warrior of Light drags Nero into a corridor deep in the depths of Castrum Oriens.
Relationships: Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light
Series: For Your Patronage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Release of Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifo/gifts).



> Serafina Deveraux belongs to scifo; many thanks to her! This was a delight to work on.

Someone who had been wandering deep enough into the dark, drab corridors of Castrum Oriens might have chanced to hear a faint, distant sound. Echoing off the cold metallic walls came the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, accompanied by two voices: a woman’s gasping, and a man’s grunting.

Someone who ventured closer, however, would eventually see a pair of individuals; a tall, blonde man leaning back against the wall, and a short blunette woman leaning into him. Their bodies were crushed together to form a sweaty, tangled mess of limbs and disheveled clothes.

Mere minutes prior, Serafina Deveraux—the Warrior of Light—had pushed Nero Scaeva—former Tribunus Laticlavius of Garlemald’s XIVth Legion—against the wall and began kissing him furiously. Despite the suddenness of it, Nero had been quite pleased (amused?) with this turn of events, and eagerly reciprocated her advances.

The two said nothing for a while as they stripped each other just enough to get at their prizes; Serafina undid Nero’s trousers and pulled down his smalls to wrap her fingers around his stiffening cock, while Nero’s hand lifted Seraphina’s skirt to reach into her dampened panties and circle her slit.

But eventually, once their kiss broke, Nero let out a raspy chuckle. “Heh… I never would have imagined you had it in you, hero…”

A small, confused noise from her wordlessly asked him to explain what he meant.

And he obliged, saying in between grunts as she pumped his length: “To leap on me like you did… I’m surprised… You’re far more…  _ spontaneously forward _ now than you were before… And I can only assume you’re rather  _ pent-up _ as well.”

He picked that moment to plunge his fingers into her depths, and began rapidly curling them against her inner walls. Sera reflexively bit her lip to keep from crying out loud, instead whimpering and breathing heavily as her knees weakened.

Nero tsk-tsked at her, and quipped, “Mayhap you’re  _ still _ pent-up; like an overworked steam engine that’s on the verge of exploding, and in desperate need of a way to release…”

Sera hissed as his fingertips brushed against a sensitive place inside her, and she found herself unable to refute him.

“You know,” he went on, almost conversationally, “There  _ is _ a device that’s popular with Garlean women that I could build for you. A tiny little toy with a smaller motor inside it, designed to make vibrations that stimulate the user’s  _ most sensitive areas…” _

At those last three words, Nero pulled his fingers out of Sera’s cunt and instead pressed down on her clit, and—as if in imitation of the vibrating device he spoke of—rubbed it as hard and fast as humanly possible. She could not suppress her whimpers and noises now, bucking her hips into his hand and felt every nerve in her body jolt to life. She could only withstand a minute of this before she climaxed with a buckling of her knees and burying her face and half-moaned, half-screamed into Nero’s chest.

After a few moments of regaining her breath, Sera resumed her stroking and pumping of his cock—a long and girthy organ that she could only assume was an average size for a Garlean, but was absurdly large to most anyone else. She could get a hand around him, but only just, and it pulsed and throbbed under her fingers. And him being so tall, and her being so short, she only needed to bend forward slightly to take the head of him into her mouth.

Nero groaned, and sighed, brushing Sera’s long hair out of the way of his view. “A-aaaah, you want more? Cumming just the once didn’t give you the release you crave…?”

After sufficiently lubricating his shaft with her mouth, Sera answered: “N-no, once isn’t enough… Please, Nero, take me…”

A grin formed on his face, and with startling ease, Nero gripped the midlander’s waist and lifted her up off the floor. And pushing her soaking smallclothes aside, he lined up his eagerly throbbing cock with her awaiting opening.

Taking a deep breath, Sera nodded her head ‘yes,’ and Nero plunged in.

Even with the lubrication, his girth still made it a tight fit, but with a hiss, he finally bottomed out inside her and paused to allow her a moment to adjust. But instead of staying idle, Sera wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around his shoulders, and gave him a hot and heavy kiss.

And that signaled to Nero that he was good to begin fucking her in earnest. With powerful, upward thrusts, he pistoned into Sera hard enough to make every meeting of his hips with her ass a loud clapping of skin against skin. And no longer biting her lip, Sera made  _ noise _ as he rammed her, filling the corridor with her gasps and moans. Involuntarily she clenched and tightened her inner walls around the invading cock like a vice, drawing a growling  _ groan _ out of Nero, further spurring him on. 

And as they both approached their climax, their motions only got more frenzied; his grip on her waist became like iron, squeezing hard enough to bruise, while she balled her fists in the fabric of his coat tight enough to rip the fabric. Until finally, they could no longer stem the tide of pleasure from watching over them and came in unison, moaning together until they crashed back down to the earth—or, at least, back down to the floor.

The two remained that way for a time, riding out the twitches and aftershocks of their respective orgasms, until Nero touched a hand to the back of Sera’s head, panting out, “By the way... I wasn’t… lying… about making… a vibrator for you… And… if you really are leaving… on some long, grand adventure soon, you… might want to bring one along…”

Limp and relaxed in his arms, Sera blearily blinked her eyes open and smiled at him. “Y-you know what…? Sure…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Violet/scifo! If any readers would like to support me and my writing, then check out my Twitter (@RWilkes94) and read my pinned post.


End file.
